A Twin's Revenge
by Heaven Sent Tenshi
Summary: Just as the title suggests, someone's twin comes back for a revenge that no one could have expected. Dun dun dun! One-shot and complete! R&R!
1. The Figure in the Dark

Hi there.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Though, the cloaked figure is. And again, I'm not gonna say what the name is, for the sake of surprise. I love surprises! Can't 'cha tell?  
  
{A/N: Sorry it took so long to get all of these stories up here. You see, the computer I type on is stationed in my room, and, until now, this computer wasn't hooked up to the Internet. The only way I could possibly get my writing up was to do one of two things, 1) find a way to get what I wrote onto my mom's laptop, which is hooked up to the internet, or 2) get it onto my dad's laptop, which has a dial-up (KILL EVIL DIAL-UP!!!). Unfortunately, my dad's laptop is the one he uses for work, so that almost automatically tosses that idea out the window. And then there's another problem, my mom's laptop doesn't have a floppy drive, and the only way to move any info to or from my computer is using a floppy. So, now you see my dilemma. Luckily, this computer should now be hooked up to the internet, and it uses DSL cable modem!!! YIPPIE!!! This is pretty much a one-shot, so, yeah, just to warn ya.. Oh, and for all those bakas out there who don't know any better, Kurama does not have a twin sister on the show, not that I know of anyway. I felt that putting this up may help the hopeless people who would like to argue with me about the fact that my fanfiction characters aren't, um, "real", or well, really in the show; namely, a kid named Adam, who goes to my school. This, and the fact that he can't read my hand writing, is why I don't show him all of the writing I do!!! Take a hint, Adam, if you're reading this. Anywho..}  
  
Now, on to the story..  
  
~~~~~  
  
A Twin's Revenge  
Ch. 1: The Figure in the Dark  
  
A cloaked figure stood on a cliff over-looking nighttime Tokyo. The long black cloak that covered the figure from head to toe billowed in a light breeze. The cloak refused reveal any distinguishing features.  
  
"I know you're here, my brother. Somewhere. hiding. But, I'll find you.." The figure looked up; long locks of silver hair flowing down, out from behind the cloak, shining in the bright moonlight. "And I know just how to get you to come to me.." The head of a small flute peeked out from behind the slit where the ends of the cloak met. It then went back into hiding. "You never could resist my music. even if you said it only as a young child, my twin brother.." The figure looked to the right; "I can feel your presence, though it may be faint. You can't hide forever. And I feel we shall soon be reunited. Wait for me, I'm coming.."  
  
The figure leapt down the cliff, disappearing into the dark shadows that loomed ever ominous below.  
  
~~~~  
  
Believe it or not, that's it! That is the whole first chapter!!! Whoopee! Yay for me! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to write that!!! Two whole sittings! Although. I kind wrote the first sentence and never came back to it for like a month! He-he. I love procrastination!!! It's the best! That and I just, wasn't inspired.. Maybe it was because I've been on the phone with Fuyu Sakura constantly.. That reminds me, she hasn't called me in a while, and it's what, 8:00 pm! Man, I'm gonna chew her out! Anywho. Keep reading, I put like, the first three chapters up at once, the first two are tiny! 


	2. The Flutist

Hi there.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, OR MORNING MOOD! I OWN A FLUTE, BUT THE INSTRUMENT IN A WHOLE WAS NOT CREATED BY ME! The flutist in the cloak does belong to me, however.  
  
{A/N: Now, in case you may be wondering, when I wrote each of these chapters, I kind of restarted them. In a sense, if you read one of the chapters without reading the others, you would, um, relearn each person, kind of. it's hard to explain, but when I wrote about the cloaked figure in this one, I acted as if you haven't met the figure yet. I did that for at least the first 3 chapters, maybe the last 2, but, yeah..}  
  
Now, on to the story..  
  
~~~~~  
  
A Twin's Revenge  
Ch. 2: The Flute  
  
The soft sweet tune of a flute floated over the drowsy city. The sun began to rise as the song being played, reached a small peak. If anyone were awake and paid any attention to the music, they would most likely say they knew the tune, but not of its real name. If anyone among them knew any classical music, then they might know of the name. Morning Mood. That would be their answer. And so it was.  
  
Small birds began to sing alongside the flute, making this small clearing where the flutist played all the more magical. The flutist was hidden within a black cloak, long silver hair playing in the wind.  
  
As the song ended, the flutist lowered its instrument, rising to its feet.  
  
"Now to wait.." The cloaked figure walked over to a nearby tree and gracefully leaped up to the eighth tree limb from the ground, knowing they could have gone much higher. Again they played the flute, only now a different song fluttered from the foot joint.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Again, that's it!!! Keep going, it gets better in the next chapter, I swear!!! You have to go through the bad to get to the good, right? Unless, this isn't good at all. it'll get better! Keep going! 


	3. Gaining New Knowledge

Hi there.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! The figure, again, is mine.  
  
{A/N: Now, I've said this before, but I'll say it again, Kurama doesn't have a twin sister on the show, or in the manga, as far as I know. SO NO PESTERING ME ABOUT THAT! And for some very, very, very, very strange reason, I've only said this sort of thing for this story; don't ask!}  
  
Now, on to the story..  
  
~~~~~  
  
A Twin's Revenge  
Ch. 3: Gaining New Knowledge  
  
Kurama lay sleeping in his bed. The enchanting music of a flute drifted in through his open window. One eye opened slowly. He sat up, opening the other eye.  
  
"That music.. I, I know it from somewhere. but where.?"  
  
He changed into his white uniform, and left the house in a sort of daze. Thoughts swirled in his head. What was this music? How did he recognize this song? Who was playing it?  
  
After some walking, Kurama found himself at a park. He suddenly became conscious to what was going on.  
  
"Where.? How did I get here?"  
  
He went into the wooded area, following the music. He seemed almost hypnotized by the sweet notes. It grew louder and clearer as he walked. Soon he recognized the high pitched notes as those of a flute.  
  
"Why would someone be playing a flute? And here of all places."  
  
He then stumbled upon a clearing. The music was now perfectly clear, but growing softer and softer.  
  
"Who, who's here?" He choked.  
  
The music faded away. There was a rustling in a nearby tree, but before Kurama could turn around, there was a claw some few centimeters from his throat.  
  
"My dear brother. how long it has been.. You shan't escape this time, my twin.." Came a feminine voice from behind him. Black cloth billowed in front and around Kurama, which was followed in suit by long silver hair.  
  
"Silver.." Kurama muttered, squinting slightly to get a better look at the hair. A small chuckle escaped the figure behind him.  
  
"Is that all you can say after all of these long centuries? Or is it simply that you don't remember me? Shame on you if this is true. I haven't forgotten you. but, who would in my case?" The claw inched ever closer to Kurama's neck, threatening to slice it. Kurama moved his head back, trying to stay as far away from the razor sharp claw as he could.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Revenge my dear brother, revenge. What else?" The figure replied quite coolly. The claw stopped as Kurama's head could go no further.  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
"For what you did to me that fateful day. You always were so sly, locking me away in that orb. But no longer, I am free, and I have come to pay you a visit. Ah, and I see that you have taken a new body. Heard you were almost killed. I always did tell you that your thievery would lead to your demise, and I see that I was correct."  
  
"I haven't any idea of what you're talking about."  
  
"I know.." The figure whispered into his ear, smiling an invisible smile.  
  
A hand grasped Kurama's shoulder, spinning him around. Kurama looked up in the face of a cloaked figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked. An arm was reaching out from behind the cloak; a delicate arm, feminine, such as the voice the came from the figure. The arm held tightly to Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"Your twin sister," her other hand, which held a flute, reached up to her hood, pulling it down, "Erika."  
  
Kurama stepped back in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? Better? Long enough? More interesting perhaps? Well there are the first three chapters to this little story. I'll probably only make it five chapters long, make it a one shot fanfic, but if you pester me enough, I might think about continuing it, I kind of have a few things that could happen.. Anywho, I'll put the next one up without the whole reviewing bribe thing, just put it all up at once. maybe.. Ok, don't pay attention to what I say, 5 reviews! That's all I ask, just 5. I don't care how I get them, just get them there. The sixth chapter will cost you, at least, another 5. So that makes 10 for the last 2 chapters. Please review!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	4. Erika's Revenge

Hi there...  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! ERIKA IS MINE! BUT THE WAY SHE LOOKS IS NOT!  
  
{A/N: I, um, made Erika pretty much identical to Yoko Kurama (also not mine), even though they are only fraternal twins; I'd have made them identical, but identical twins have to be of the same sex, I looked it up! And I should know that, considering I'm a fraternal twin myself! Not too much else to say, except, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!}  
  
Now, on to the story....  
  
~~~~~  
  
A Twin's Revenge  
Ch 4: Erika's Revenge  
  
Very long silver hair flowed down to the ground as the hood fell to Erika's back. Kurama stared at the woman whom had just claimed to be his twin sister.  
  
"You, you're...."  
  
"Your fraternal twin, my dear Kurama. But now it may not seem as I say. You have a new body, so we no longer look alike."  
  
Indeed, if he transformed into his Yoko self, Kurama might swear he was looking into the eyes of a female him. Small silver fox ears protruded from the top of Erika's head; her eyes, too, were golden, though her hair was much longer. Her mouth now curled into a quite dangerous smile.  
  
"But as sweet as our reunion has been, you must pay for all that you have done."  
  
"Do you mind telling me what that was?" Kurama asked, as he backed up after Erika had released her grip on his shoulder.  
  
"Your memory has truly failed you, has it not? Fine then." The hand that held the flute retreated back into the cloak. When it came out again, it instead held an orb. "The holding orb, I believe you called it...." Erika looked down at the orb. "You stole it," She looked up, fury in her eyes, "you should know...."  
  
"I don't remember that thing."  
  
"Why should you? After you took it, you locked me within it and got rid of it; it and me...." An intense blaze of anger burned brightly in her golden eyes. "This is the first time in centuries that you've seen it. As a matter of fact, the same goes for seeing me...." A sharp edge could be heard clearly in her voice.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Don't you dare! There is no way you can squirm out of this one. In your present human form, you won't be able to get away. I have you pinned brother, and believe me, you shall be seeing much more of this orb than you may have first intended to...." She held the orb out in front of her. "Orb of holding, orb of light," the orb began to glow, "hold this creature here with all your might."  
  
"Wait, what are you-?" Erika interrupted Kurama as she kept chanting.  
  
"Shall they get away, they will return another day and lay claim to there pray."  
  
"Erika, stop...."  
  
Long lost, suppressed memories began to flood Kurama's mind. A frightened young Erika. She was sitting on the ground, scared, screaming deaf words as a similar chant was being preformed. She mouthed the words, "Brother Kurama, stop this madness. Stop this Kurama. You cannot make me go away. Please my brother stop; I cannot; please do not make me go. I only did this to help you. Stop this madness Kurama, please. I do not want to go, Kurama, please stop." A bright light shown, and she was gone, and in her place, an orb, with a miniature Erika inside.  
  
Kurama held his head, sinking to his knees.  
  
"Erika...." Kurama's eyes widened, glazing over, frightened, not by the orb itself, but by what he'd done to his only sister, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Erika stopped chanting.  
  
"I've tortured you with you own guilt. That's more torture than two fold my stay in the confines of this wretched orb." She squeezed the orb as she said this. As an unexpected reaction, the orb grew brighter. Erika looked down at the florescent ball of light in her palm. "Oh no..." She looked up, "Kurama!" She tried desperately to throw the orb, but it wouldn't leave her hand. "Kurama! Get this thing away from me! Not again," She pleaded quieter, "please, no, not again...." She held the orb away from herself. It glowed brightly, threatening to take a new, unexpected pray, Erika.  
  
"Erika!" Kurama ran to her, trying to help her. In his struggle with the orb, Kurama's hand touched it. A blinding bright flash of light followed this action.  
  
"Kurama!" Erika shrieked as she tried to shield herself the blast of light as it engulfed both Kurama and herself, along with much of the clearing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There we go! Cliffhanger! Tehehehehe.... Anywho... anyone getting a little lost in the story? Sorry about that, I think the way I wrote it, it sounded a bit confusing. Sorry. If you need some clarification, review, tell me what's confusing and I'll clarify in, either, the next chapter, or in a review. And I need 5 reviews for the next chapter. 5 new reviews.  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	5. The End

Hi there...  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! ERIKA IS MINE, AND IF YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE, REFER TO THE PREVIOUS DISCLAIMERS!  
  
{A/N: Just like the chapter title suggests, this is the end of this little treat for you peoples...}  
  
Now, on to the story....  
  
~~~~~  
  
A Twin's Revenge  
Ch 5: The End  
  
Slowly, the light died down. Erika was lying on her side, on the non-forgiving ground. She opened her eyes cautiously, fearing that she might see the inside walls of her former prison once again. Much to her surprise, she saw the clearing from her point of view. She also saw the orb lying in front of her.  
  
"What have I done...?" She murmured, staring into the glassy ball. A thick fog shrouded the inside of the orb. Erika now feared that the thing she had come to do had been done. She feared that her brother was now imprisoned in the orb; but for some reason, she didn't want this to happen, she no longer wanted Kurama trapped. Could it have been that he'd apologized? Could it have been that look in his eyes? Or possibly the terror that had seemed to strike him when those memories had flooded back to him? She didn't really know, couldn't come up with a plausible excuse. But then there is always the fact that he'd become soft, with his new body, new life. Could that be why she had so suddenly forgiven him? Though, she always had been somewhat forgiving, usually giving the other party a second chance, and in very rare occasions, she may give a third chance. She had been willing to give Kurama another chance, though it still plagued her why. A small tear streamed down one cheek; if he had been imprisoned, she would have no way of releasing him, she knew not how, and the orb would hold him captive until the end of his days, it was that strong. That was why it had taken her so long to gain her freedom.  
  
Slowly, the fog inside the orb dissipated. Erika could now see inside the orb clearly. It was empty; Kurama hadn't been trapped. A surprised look crossed Erika's face. Kurama must still be free.  
  
"Kurama?" She whispered, "My brother, where are you?" She closed her eyes slightly.  
  
A quick foot came down on the orb, smashing it into pieces. Erika looked up. Kurama kneeled beside her.  
  
"I'm right here." He reached out a comforting hand, stroking her silver locks.  
  
"My brother.... I'm so sorry, Kurama...." Erika barley managed to whisper.  
  
"No, I brought this upon myself, I should be the one to apologize." Kurama replied softly.  
  
"Your human form, it has made you soft, made you caring." Kurama stared at her, not knowing how to reply to that. "I like this much more. Though, we no longer look alike." Erika smiled weakly. Kurama replied with his own smile.  
  
Erika rolled over onto her stomach, trying to stand up, but failed.  
  
"Erika, are you alright?" Kurama asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just, a bit energy drained, that's all...." She rolled over again, onto her back. She looked up to the sky, so blue, so beautiful. "The Ninginkai, its sky, it, it's just like at home, just like the Makai...."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Kurama looked up to the blue mural spread above them for a moment. He then looked back to his sister. "C'mon, I'll help you." He held out a hand to help her up. Erika looked at his hand, then back to Kurama.  
  
"Thank you Kurama, but you've forgiven me so quickly, too quickly...." Erika inquired.  
  
"This is no trick, Erika, I have changed, as you have well pointed out."  
  
"Yes," Erika smiled and took Kurama's hand.  
  
Carefully, Kurama helped Erika to her feet, then pulled her arm over his shoulders so that she could lean on him as the two walked. Erika smiled once more, looking back over to the shards that were once her prison.  
  
"Then, it's over, it's done?"  
  
"That's my wish." Kurama replied with his own smile.  
  
They walked off, back into the trees, Erika pulling her hood back over her head to hide her ears.  
  
~~~~~ There!!! I am done! It's only gonna be a one shot, so that is all! I had some other ideas, but oh well; it'd kinda interfere with the other Yu Yu Hakusho I need to write and type before I forget how it goes. So yeah, that is it, I'm not going to do anymore, so with this, it's official. NO MORE A TWIN'S REVENGE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED, IT'S ONLY A ONE SHOT! That is all.  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


End file.
